


fight me!

by MissMairin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Day 2, DemonKing!Oikawa, Final Haikyuu Quest, First Meetings, Human!Suga, M/M, Oisuga Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banished from the Quest Realm, Demon King Oikawa was doomed to spend eternity dwelling in a human's mirror. But it wasn't all bad. At least he got stuck with Sugawara Koushi, a figurative angel, and avid believer in the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight me!

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably SO ooc, but i just had the idea in my head and had to get it out  
> for RPG day 2 of oisuga week (since final hq is kind of a game??)  
> and from this prompt: a demon that writes messages on your mirror with blood but they’re useful messages. Like “remember you have yoga at 6 tonight”  
> this is PROBABLY only this 1 chapter, but if people like it, i definitely have ideas for a long ass fic.

Suga groaned, burying his face into the pillow to escape from the sunshine filtering in. He had worked the late shift at the bar he worked at, and he was exhausted. Today was his off-day, and he’d be damned if he let the sunshine wake him up earlier than he needed to be. There was nothing going on that day, either, so there wasn’t a reason for him to be awake at all.

 

And yet …

 

Out of curiosity, he stretched his arm out, blindly groping for his phone. When he found it, he lifted his head just enough to check what time it was. 11:37am. _See,_ he told himself, _you can still sleep as long as you want. It’s not even noon yet._ Suga told himself that it was fine to sleep, but he just couldn’t fall back to sleep.

 

Five minutes later, after still being unable to go back to bed, he groaned again. Pushing himself off the bed, he dragged himself to the bathroom.

 

It took him a while to notice.

 

Suga didn’t notice when he opened the door. He didn’t notice when he walked into the bathroom. He didn’t notice when he went to the restroom, or when he flushed, or even when he turned the sink on. He only noticed after he glanced at his reflection to see how bad the bags under his eyes were.

 

“Wha --” he started, unable to even finish the word. On the bathroom mirror, just above eye level, there was a message. Written in red paint. Or, wait. He leaned closer, felt the paint with his hand, and smelled it. No, it was blood. “What the _fuck?”_

 

That wasn’t the worst part.

 

The worst part was what the message actually _said._

 

_Suga-chan!!_

 

_Don’t forget! You have lunch with Asahi today, at 12:30!!_

 

 _Have fun!_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

The fact that it was a message written in blood didn’t phase Suga. He focused on the message, instead, realizing that, wait, maybe, it was right. Dashing into his bedroom, he checked his phone calendar.

 

“Damn it!”

 

The blood-message was correct, and he only had a little over forty-five minutes to get there. Asahi would be heart-broken if Suga forgot yet another lunch. Daichi would probably be grumpy at him for breaking Asahi’s glass heart.

 

Suga didn’t like to disappoint his friends.

 

In the end, he didn’t have time to worry about the message, nor the energy. He needed to get ready to go have lunch with his friend. Instead of anything a logical person would do, like calling the police, or washing the blood off the mirror, he rushed to get ready. Suga stripped off his clothes and took probably the quickest shower he had ever taken.

 

He figured he would clean the message after the lunch.

 

When he got out of the shower, there was a new addition to the message on the mirror. In hindsight, he probably should have been worried about a message written in blood, and the fact that there was another part added. An acceptable question would have been where the person writing the messages were, or where the blood was coming from. Instead, he felt irritated that there was more to clean.

 

At least the message was helpful.

 

 _P.S. Traffic on the highways is bad today. There was an accident. Take the backroads if you want to be on time for your lunch! Don’t eat too much!_ (¬‿¬)

 

“Thanks,” he told the mirror as a joke. He didn’t expect anything to happen, but, well, anything was possible at this point. Suga watched with horrified curiosity as the words _you’re welcome_ was written out from thin air. Still in blood, too. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his forehead; he could feel a headache was coming on. “You know what, I’ll deal with this when I come back.”

 

He didn’t care enough. His day of sleeping in and doing nothing had been ruined, and on top of that, he was still exhausted. So in placed of being scared by writing in blood magically appearing on his mirror, he was pissed off. (Also thankful, but he’d rather not admit that.) He didn’t care when _Bye, Suga-chan!!_ was written, and he didn’t care that the emoticon (≧∇≦)/ was included. He certainly didn’t care when he walked through his kitchen and saw a dead chicken on his counter. He chalked it up to the weird writing in his bathroom, and, therefore, he didn’t care.

 

( … Okay, so _maybe_ he _did_ care. )

 

“Asahi, you wouldn’t believe what happened to me this morning,” Suga said, sliding into the chair across from his friend. Asahi jumped, like he hadn’t expecting Suga to actually sit down and talk to him. Suga ignored it, and instead told his friend the entire story.

 

“Hah … Well, that’s, uh, certainly a story, Suga,” Asahi finally replied, looking anxious. Then again, that’s what he always looked like. Suga could see past his usual expression, figuring him out immediately. Asahi probably had just said what he thought Suga was expecting. “Aren’t you worried?”

 

Suga tapped his fingers on the table, and took a drink from his coffee. There was a long pause, while he thought of how to phrase it. He cursed himself for not thinking of taking a photo. Not that the picture would help anyway, everyone would probably just say _Photoshop!_ and call him a liar.

 

“Well, you know. The message was the only reason I was on time today,” he said after a long time. Suga paused for dramatic effect, and grinned slyly. “It told me about the accident on the highway, and guess what? When I drove by on the sideroad, cars were backed up for as long as I could see. So, you should probably thank the freaky blood message, and also give me a real suggestion, instead of what you think I want to hear.”

 

Asahi looked mortified.

 

Suga felt kind of bad, but not really. Daichi had been rubbing off him, apparently, always bullying Asahi into stuff. They stared at each other, until Asahi couldn’t take it, and looked away. Eventually, he sighed and told Suga the truth. “What you told me sounds impossible, but if anything of the sort ever happened to people, it would happen to you, Suga. You’ve always been one for fairy tales and believing in things for fun. Um… For a suggestion, I guess you could talk to the mirror, see if you can learn anything.”

 

“See, you can be helpful if you put your mind to it!” Suga teased, smiling appreciatively at his friend. He patted Asahi on the back, a little too hard, and they went back to eating.

 

The rest of lunch went without a hitch, and they talked about normal things. They talked about Asahi’s new job, about Daichi, about old memories. Everything long time friends talked about. Lunch was fine, yet Suga couldn’t get the mirror out of his mind.

 

They said goodbye after a while, hugging each other, always promising to meet up sooner than later. (It rarely happened, but both of them were okay with that.) Asahi waved bye, telling him, “Good luck with the supernatural, Suga!”

 

Suga laughed, and waved back.

 

He turned to go home, determined to figure out the mirror.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Suga did when he got home was go straight to his bathroom. He had to make sure the messages had really been there, and that he hadn’t somehow hallucinated. When he peeked his head into the bathroom, he was actually pleased to see there were still messages there. He took his phone out and snapped a picture, just to be on the safe side.

 

The _second_ thing he did was grab a washcloth and a stool from the kitchen. He scrubbed the message off the mirror, which came off surprisingly easy. It looked good as new. He sat on the stool with a heavy thud, staring at the mirror. There wasn’t a manual for this, he had no idea how to start.

 

For good measure, he went through a list of what he knew:

 

The messages were real-time, able to know what was happening in the world. The source of the messages had known Suga had a meeting with Asahi, and that the highways were backed up. It was also unlikely for the messages to be from a real person. Suga had seen the message be written right in front of him, after all. There also hadn’t been any signs of anyone in his home.

 

The messages didn’t seem hostile, either. In fact, they were all helpful, telling Suga things he needed to know. There was also a bunch of emojis. He couldn’t really see an evil presence being the source of the messages. More like a mildly annoying spirit was messing with him.

 

If Suga didn’t believe in ghosts or demons before, he certainly did now.

 

He also knew that the presence responded to his voice. It wasn’t a requirement to write back, he could just speak. For the sake of experiment, he decided to try to talk to the presence, see if anything happened.

 

“Hi.”

 

Suga waited.

 

It didn’t take long.

 

 _Hey, Suga-chan!_ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 

He inhaled a long breath. This was fine. It wasn’t like Suga was communicating with a presence he couldn’t see, or anything. It’s fine. Great. Wonderful. All of those type of synonyms. He exhaled.

 

“Well. You seem to know me, but who are you?”

 

The presence hesitated, but eventually a blood message showed up on the mirror.

 

_Oikawa Tooru, Demon King, at your service!_

 

“Alright, Oikawa, Demon King. How did you show up in my mirror?”

 

 _I’ve been banished from my throne in the Quest Realm, doomed to spend eternity in the Earth Realm._ (ಥ﹏ಥ) _I hate mages now, you know!_

 

Suga giggled, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. It probably wouldn’t do much for him if he laughed at a Demon King … but the crying face was just too funny. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. May I ask why you were banished?”

 

 _I ruled my Kingdom with an iron fist and a heart of gold. Until a group of heroes decided it wasn’t up to par with them. Even my best friend deserted me to go over to their side!_ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) _I will never forgive Iwa-chan for what he did to me! They stormed my castle, easily taking over Kiyoko and her servants. Only Kuroo and I were left, and we fought valiantly, until the mage sweet talked Kuroo and I was left alone._

 

_Have I mentioned I hate mages? When I get back, I’m going to --_

 

The rest of the message was cut off, and Suga frowned. There wasn’t any more room on the bathroom mirror for Oikawa to keep telling his story. He should have been paying attention of being absorbed in his story telling.

 

“One sec,” Suga told the demon, and quickly wiped the blood off the mirror. He left the last sentence to remember where they had left off in the story. “Okay, sorry. You were saying what you would do after you got back.”

 

_I’m gonna fight everyone when I get back. They all ganged up on me, it was too rude! I’m gonna tell them to put their hands up and we’re gonna deck it out!_

 

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

_Fuckin’ fight me, I’ll wreck you!_

 

“Alright, alright, Demon King. Calm down,” Suga said, smiling at how easily Oikawa had gotten riled up. The entire fiasco in the other Realm must have hurt Oikawa, and yet, Suga couldn’t help himself from teasing. It was just too easy. He smirked. “But didn’t you lose the first time?”

 

_Hmph._

 

Suga could actually hear the sass through the single, written word. He wondered if it had to do with being supernatural, or if this Demon King just had the dramatics of a Hollywood actor. Probably a bit of both, if he had to guess.

 

_You’re lucky you’re cute, Suga-chan, or I would fight you too!_

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Oikawa.”

 

The two conversed for a while, learning small tidbits about each other. Suga learned that Oikawa had been called Grand King before he became evil, and that he wasn’t even sure how he became evil. Oikawa said that he had been labeled a bad person, so everyone thought he was.

 

Suga thought Oikawa was just a big baby. There was no way this melodramatic person could have been a tyrant ruler. Especially with the overuse of the emojis. Suga wondered how Oikawa even knew of emojis, if they came from two different Realms.

 

He also told Oikawa facts about himself. How he’s a bartender, that he had fun with Asahi at lunch, he used to play volleyball. The basics. Suga was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Oikawa. Of course, the easy conversation was _after_ he got over that it was a Demon King from another universe talking to him.

 

But otherwise, it was great.

 

It wasn’t until he smelled a dying animal in his apartment that the conversation ended. Suga groaned, realizing there was still that dead chicken rotting away in his kitchen. He got up and stretched, telling Oikawa that he would be right back.

 

Suga gasped.

 

Not because he was scared, no. He couldn’t possibly be scared after what he had learned about the supernatural. No, there was a pile of dead chickens all over the kitchen counter and floor. There were at least fifteen corpses, if not more.

 

Then, it clicked.

 

Suga groaned, putting his head in his hand. He went back to the bathroom, telling Oikawa, “Do. Not. Write. Anymore. Just, don’t do it. I’ll be back in an hour. Don’t write anything else, please!”

 

He grabbed his jacket and keys, leaving his apartment with a plan. The smell of dead animal still lingered in his nose, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate anything. Sure, he had a slightly obnoxious Demon King communicating with him through his mirror, but it was so _cool._ Suga loved anything supernatural, and this was definitely supernatural.  

 

An hour later, Suga was back in his apartment. He had bought a dry erase marker, an eraser, an air freshener, and huge trash bags. In the bathroom, he stuck the dry erase pen to the mirror, along with the eraser. He took his nice clothes off and changed into casual dress. He prepared himself to clean his wreck of a kitchen. Tapping on the glass, Suga told Oikawa, “Use the marker to write on the mirror. No more killing chickens, okay?”

 

Suga didn’t bother waiting for a response. Instead, he dove head first into the task of cleaning his kitchen. He shoved the dead bodies into the trash bags. Slowly but surely, his kitchen began to look more like a real room rather than a slaughterhouse.

 

When he put the trash bags outside, Suga hoped no one was suspicious. He wasn’t sure how he would explain nearly twenty dead chickens. At least it wasn’t human dead bodies. He dodged a bullet there, and was suddenly glad Oikawa only killed chickens.

 

Suga dragged himself to the bathroom, feeling overall icky and gross. He needed a shower. His shirt was off by the time he heard the telltale sound of a marker on glass. What now? He looked at the mirror, and snorted.

 

 _Ooh, Suga-chan!! You look good, hair all tousled from working hard_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _If this was the Quest Realm, I would have taken you as a mistress… You definitely are a refreshing change from everyone there!_

 

“Thanks, Oikawa,” Suga laughed, unaffected by the obvious flirting. He even surprised himself by taking a shower without feeling completely vulnerable. After all, Oikawa could probably see everything, anyway. Suga assumed he was some sort of a omnipresent demon, instead of confined to just the bathroom. When he got out of the shower, feeling refreshed, he decided to ask. “Hey, can you see everything, or are you really confined to my mirror?”

 

_It’s hard to explain. Like, I can see and know a lot of things, but my spirit and physical body is stuck in this mirror. I can write on the mirror from the outside, like with the marker, but I’m stuck in the mirror._

 

_I don’t know._

 

_But I do know I’m glad I got stuck with you._

 

The blatant flirting and pick up lines didn’t effect Suga. He hadn’t blushed or anything, just brushed it off. But an honest confession like that _did_ effect him. Suga could feel his face heating up, and it wasn’t from the steam.

 

He didn’t respond for a long time. He slowly dried off and put his clothes on, putting off replying as long as possible. Even his hair was towel dried, by the time Suga even thought to say anything.

 

_Suga-chan?_

 

“Me too. I mean, I’m glad you got stuck with me too,” he said. His face was still red, but Oikawa didn’t show any indication of noticing. Suga wondered if he was kind or just an idiot. Very likely both. He laughed. “Imagine if you got stuck with some elderly lady! That could have been bad.”

 

 _Definitely. I wouldn’t have anyone to flirt with, and then where would I be?? I’d be in Hell, that’s where~ You’re my fav human that I know here, Suga-chan!_ (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 

“I’m the _only_ human you know,” Suga pointed out, chuckling. He took the marker from thin air and drew a smiley face. It wasn’t nearly as well drawn as the emojis Oikawa had drawn. Who even _drew_ emojis? They were for texts only, as far as Suga knew.

 

So many questions.

 

Plenty of time to ask, though.

 

“How long are you banished for?”

 

_However long it takes me to figure out how to get back._

 

“So, basically, forever?”

 

_Yeah, probably._

 

“Cool.”

 

_Cool._

 

Suga was looking forward to it.

 


End file.
